


Defined the Relationship

by ChansLightHyung



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Kim Mingyu, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Top Jeon Wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:31:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChansLightHyung/pseuds/ChansLightHyung
Summary: Mingyu like thing the way it is for now, having someone to go home to, someone that stays beside him, someone to see the first thing he opens his eyes in the morning, someone to be with. They have no relationship whatsoever. They never talked about it, but enjoy each other’s company.





	Defined the Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, first of all I would like for any grammatical error or anything error in term of writing etc because this story is not beta-ed and English is basically not my first languange but I hope you all can enjoy this story and let me know what you think on the comment box if you could. Enjoy and thank you~

It was night time, and Mingyu has just come back from his work, walking lazily to his apartment building. He gets inside the lift and pressed the floor number to his apartment. 

As soon as the lift’s door opened and he gets out, a girl ran through, get inside the lift and closes it. Faintly he can hear someone calling for her. 

And there he is, the calm charming neighbour, that Mingyu secretly has a crush with. Jeon Wonwoo was sitting in front of his apartment door, looking devastated from being dump with tears swelling in his eyes as Mingyu slowly approaches him. 

“Hyung… are you… okay?” Asked Mingyu carefully, Wonwoo only looks up to the taller guy not giving him any answer. 

Mingyu sat down in front of him and hesitantly asked, “Hyung, Do you want to, I don’t know, like, get in for something warm?” 

“Okay… I’d like that…” The slender guy quietly said. 

Mingyu helped Wonwoo getting up and lead him to his apartment, quickly opening the door as he feels the slender man is shivering. 

As soon as they got in, Mingyu assisted Wonwoo to sit on the couch and went to the kitchen to make some hot tea. 

“Hyung, here, it’s chamomile, it’s supposed to have calming effect,” 

With a shaking hand, Wonwoo slowly took the cup and drink it. There were silences, Mingyu were hesitant to ask what’s going on. 

“Aren’t you going to ask what just happened?” Asked Wonwoo quietly. 

“Are you… feeling a little bit better now?” Wonwoo just nodded, “So… what happened?” 

Wonwoo then scoffed, “Same old same, every people that I think I love and think that they also love me, left me. I think it’s my destiny or I’m cursed or something.” 

Mingyu was surprised that Wonwoo just opened himself just like that, he’s also dumbfounded with the words that came out of his mouth, why would anyone leave someone like you? Mingyu thought. 

So Mingyu instantly hugged the slender man warmly, one hand on his back and one on his head, caressing him, telling him that it’s okay. 

“Don’t say that, you are precious, why would anyone ever wanted to leave you or hurt you? I am here aren’t I? I mean, yeah we’re just neighbour and friends, sort of, but I’m here, right?” 

Wonwoo rest his head on Mingyu’s shoulder and started to sobs. In a tiny voice he said, “Thank you, that’s very nice of you…” 

They stay like that for awhile until Wonwoo calmed himself down. When Mingyu felt the shiver and the sobs stopped, he slowly breaks the hug after he gives the other man another caress. Mingyu then wiped the trace of tears from Wonwoo’s cheek. 

“Hey, tell you what, what about you stay with me for a while? So, you won’t be alone?” Mingyu suggested. 

“Excuse me?” Blurted Wonwoo confused, “Why would you do that?” 

“I mean, it’s okay if you don’t want to, I know, I’m spouting nonsense, aren’t I?” Bewildered Mingyu. 

“No, no, it’s not like that, it’s just… too nice of you… I’m literally no one to you…” 

No hyung, you’re not no one for me, gosh, thought Mingyu. 

“What do you mean you’re no one? You’re my hyung, my neighbour, my friend! So?? What do you think?” He smiled widely, showing his canine teeth making the older one chuckle. 

After few moments of deliberating while Mingyu is still beaming warmth all over him, Wonwoo then nodded, “Okay, sure, we literally lived next to each other but I supposed it   
would be nice to have someone to be with for a little while,” Wonwoo then petted and caressed Mingyu’s head like he’s a big puppy, “Thank you so much Mingyu, you’re really kind.” 

“Okay then! It’s settled! Do you wanna eat something hyung? I’m pretty hungry right now,” 

“I’m not really…” 

“Eeey no! you should eat something! I’ll ordered some chicken okay?” Mingyu insisted, already focusing on the app on his phone to order the chicken. 

‘Alright, alright,” Wonwoo gives in, “Hey Mingyu?” 

“Um?” Answered Mingyu, eyes still on the phone. 

“Can I borrow your clothes? I’d like to wash up…” Wonwoo’s words effectively caught Mingyu off guard. 

“S-sure hyung, um let me take the towel and clothes, the bathroom is over there,” Mingyu pointed out the bathroom and quickly went to his own bedroom to get some tees and shorts and towel for Wonwoo. The older is rather confused on why the taller guy seems to be blushing as he gives him the towel and clothes. 

After quite a while, there’s only the sound of running water could be heard in the room. It’s somehow driving Mingyu insane as he never had this kind of experiences before. He decided to stay in his room, but then his phone tells him that the food has arrived so he comes out of the room, Wonwoo standing there with his wet hair, tee’s too big revealing his shoulder. And Mingyu froze. 

“What’s wrong?” Asked Wonwoo as he dried his hair with the towel, looking tired yet fresh. 

“N-nothing, the chicken is here, I’m gonna grab it from downstair hyung,” Mingyu then ran out of the apartment face as red as tomato, leaving Wonwoo inside. Wonwoo then find a comfortable position on the couch, patiently waiting for Mingyu. 

When Mingyu’s back to his apartment, well, he’s still at the front door trying to calm himself down and not show anything. After taking a deep breath he opened the door. 

“Hyuung, the chicken is… here…” His volume down his voice when he sees Wonwoo falling asleep on the couch, hair still faintly wet, tee’s showing his milky skin shoulder. In an instant Mingyu shut his mouth and walk slowly, careful not to wake the slender guy up. He feels that his face is hot but he faintly smiles at the scene. 

After putting his chicken down at the table, Mingyu thought for a while, he must’ve been tired… after what he went through, although I’m not entirely sure what happened. He then started caressing Wonwoo’s hair and picked him up carefully and put Wonwoo on his own bed, after he put the blanket he slowly comes out of the room, turning the light off and said, “rest well hyung, you had a rough day…” Although not clearly visible, Wonwoo did smile a little bit.

Mingyu then ate his chicken while drinking some canned beers and watched the tv with the volume down. 

Morning came, Wonwoo can feel the sun basking from the window, Mingyu must have opened the curtain, he thought. The sound and the aroma from the kitchen eventually wake him up, only to be confused on how he gets into the bed. After a few minutes Wonwoo get up from the bed and made the bed, he comes out of the room greeted by a smiling Mingyu. 

“Good morning Hyung, did you sleep well?” 

“Yes, I did, how about you? How did I end up on the bed?” He asked shyly, the taller man chuckles. 

“I picked you up and put you to bed, you had a rough day.” Explained Mingyu. 

“But what about you? Where did you sleep?” Wonwoo asked concerned. 

“Oh, you don’t have to worry, I know it would be uncomfortable for you if I slept with you on the same bed, so I just slept on the couch, no big deal.” Mingyu shrugged it off. 

“Please don’t do that… this is your house I don’t want to trouble you…”

“No, no, it’s really okay hyung,” Mingyu panicked after seeing Wonwoo’s troubled face. 

“Next time… just sleep on the bed… I’d like some company…” Said Wonwoo quietly, making Mingyu blushes at his proposal. 

“O-Okay hyung…, um, I hope you’re hungry, I made foods easy to digest and will warm you up since you didn’t eat last night,” Mingyu said while turning his back and putting the plate on the table, without saying anything, Wonwoo grab a seat and sit while looking at Mingyu profoundly. 

“I didn’t know you can cook? Everything looks good, I really love eggs,” Said Wonwoo while taking one of the rolled eggs and eat it, “Taste good, thank you Mingyu.” 

Mingyu smiled widely with the compliment, “Is it good? Here hyung you have to eat more okay? If you have anything you like just tell me and I’ll try making it for you.” Mingyu then putting more eggs for Wonwoo’s plate, and basically move every plates of food near Wonwoo. 

“You’re a very nice person Mingyu-ya,” Wonwoo then ruffles Mingyu’s hair, making the younger blushes and sat down on his seat. “What will you be doing today?” He asked Mingyu. 

“I’ll have to go to work later,” Mingyu casually answered while munching his food, Wonwoo then look rather sad somehow. 

“Aah.. that’s right you have to go to work didn’t you…” 

“Well, I mean, I can go a little bit later, no big deal, do you want to do something?” 

“Not exactly, hey Mingyu, where do you work? I never really know things like that,” 

“Um, I, actually, I have a coffee shop and with little gallery in it,” Mingyu answered shyly. 

“Really??? You already owned a business? Wow you’re so capable and dependable,” Wonwoo smiled. 

“What about you hyung? I don’t exactly know what you do either,” 

“I’m a freelance writer, I write mostly about anything, but yeah I usually worked at home so I don’t really get out often.” Mingyu’s eyes get bigger .

“Woaaah, really??? That’s so cool!!! And here I thought I know you well after being neighbour for how many years already now.”

“Well I guess, all this time we’re just, a so-called neighbour friend? We don’t exactly bond with each other?” 

“That is true,” Mingyu thought, “I guess this is time for us to get to know more about each other?” He smiled. 

“I think so too,” Wonwoo looked at Mingyu in the eyes and smiles back, “What time will you be going for work?” 

“Around 10 maybe? But I can go later, do you want to do something?” 

Wonwoo thinks for a while, “No, you should go to work… I think I’ll just sleep.” 

Mingyu looks worried, “Okay if that’s what you want, I’ll make something for lunch so you could eat, and I’ll lend you my laptop if you want to write something or browse the internet or anything. Do you need anything else I could grab on the way? I think my clothes are too big for you isn’t it?” 

“It’s fine, I like it, it smells like you, just like your bed. It’s… comforting.” 

“uh, oh, okay then… um, feel free to use them, and if you need more to change just to my closet. Um, I, um, need to get ready first, okay hyung?” Mingyu quickly gets up. 

“Okay,” 

After finishing his meal, Wonwoo washes the dishes and sit on the couch, sound of water’s streaming can be heard while Wonwoo is playing with his phone. Mingyu, who’s not used with someone in the house with him, slightly forgot that Wonwoo is there, or maybe he wanted to teases the older one as well, but he went out of the bathroom, towel around his hips, showing his sun kissed tan skin and toned body glistening with some leftover water. 

“Hey Gyu, do you have any book I could…” Said Wonwoo at first when he hears the door being opened only to see the glorious scene in front of him when he looks up. 

“Yes?” Asked Mingyu when Wonwoo didn’t finish his sentences. 

“Um, do you have any book I could read? Or can you grab me some on your way home?” Asked Wonwoo when Mingyu grinned, showing off his canine. 

“I’ll check on it, I think I have some books, just let me get into my room first, I forgot to bring my clothes.” 

“You look hot Gyu, such an amazing body you got there,” Complimented Wonwoo. 

“Ahahaha Thanks hyung,” Laughed and shouted Mingyu from inside the room. A dry laugh actually, because Mingyu’s not sure what Wonwoo meant by saying that, is he teasing him? Or is he just saying it nonchalantly? 

After a few long minutes of getting ready, Mingyu gets out of the room wearing a well fitted white shirt tucked inside dark blue jeans. Casual yet smart. In his hand there’s a book, he walked to Wonwoo and gave him the book. 

“Really Mingyu? Narnia? You want me to read this?” Asked Wonwoo with a raising eyebrow. 

“Whaat? It’s a good book and a good story, I like it, it has magic and lion and witch…” Defends Mingyu, making the older one chuckle. 

“Alright, alright, I’ll read this. You know, it must be nice to have your body, you must have look good with any kind of clothing.” 

“Ah hyung, why are you keep complimenting me, more like, my body, it’s embarrassing” Mingyu blushed. 

“Why? I mean, it’s a fact though? Compare to yours, I’m just… skinny? You really have nice built,” 

“Okay I’m gonna stop you right there, you look just fine, gorgeous even. While I feel like I need to lose weight,” 

“Ugh, are we seriously going to be like some kind teenager who keeps giving each other compliment? Enough, you should go to work Mingyu.” Wonwoo laughed and then Mingyu laughed along. 

“You’re right, Okay I guess I have to go now, you’ll be okay here, right hyung?” Says Mingyu while taking his bag, the older only hummed. 

“Call me if you need anything,” Mingyu paused and take a look at Wonwoo who’s smiling, “wait, you do know my number, right?” 

“If you haven’t changed your number, then the answer is yes,” 

For a second there Mingyu thought like they have not known each other numbers, but he remembered a few days after moving in they exchanged number although never really contacted each other that much. 

“Alright, I’ll see you soon hyung,” and with that Mingyu goes to work. 

It was usual at work for Mingyu, just the same old thing, but it was unusual for his partner to the point where he has to point it out. 

“What’s the matter with you? Is something good happened?” Asked Seokmin. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Really? You literally grinning from ear to ear and keep texting, do you even realized how many orders you messed up?” 

“Aah, really?? I did that??” Mingyu grinned, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry~~” 

“So, are you gonna tell me what’s going on? Who are you texting with? Never see you text during work before,” Seokmin keep asking nonstop.

“Seok, one by one please? Um, so, hehe, you remember that cute neighbour I told you before?”

 

“Oh the one who have a crush on for like how long already but since there’s no interaction so you just like to look at him like a pervert?” 

Mingyu were dumbfounded with Seokmin’s statement and is now red all over his face and ear. 

“I DID NOT,”

“Sure, sure, you did not, the point is yes I remember, go on,”

“Ehem, so yeah, um, he’s what happened, I kinda… let him live with me for a while, and um, so he’s the one I’m texting with.” 

“Wait, what? How? When? Why? That escalated rather quickly isn’t it?” Asked Seokmin frantically confused. 

“I don’t know, it just happened, nothing is going on, yet, but yeah, I mean, he’s in a rather rough time so I just wanna be there for him.” 

“Well that’s very nice of you Gyu, so you’re finally hitting on him?” Asked Seokmin making the taller guy blushed. 

“I don’t know…” 

“Anyway, good for you, good luck for you, now, can please, do not mess any more orders okay.”

Seokmin ended the conversation as he hears the buzz on Mingyu’s phone which getting a very quick reaction from Mingyu. 

Mingyu can swear to God that time never felt this long before, he keeps waiting till it’s time to go home and buy some pizza because Wonwoo want some. 

On his way back, Mingyu is like a big excited puppy. To be honest, the only thing excited about going home for Mingyu was his own bed. But now that he knows Wonwoo is   
waiting for him, things are different. Mingyu never really like to be alone, he likes some company. 

“Hyung I’m home,” Mingyu said as he enters his apartment, and then he finds Wonwoo reading a book while wearing glasses. “Hyung… are you… okay?” Asked Mingyu when he sees Wonwoo teary eyes. 

Mingyu quickly put the pizza on the counter and rushed to Wonwoo and naturally hug him in his embrace. 

“What’s wrong? What happened? I’m sorry I took to long to get home, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have gone out today…” 

“Why are you sorry for? I’m just...” Wonwoo paused, “at the sad part of the book…” he said bashfully, hiding his face in Mingyu’s chest. 

There are a few seconds of silence until Mingyu burst into laugh, then Wonwoo hit his shoulder. 

“Don’t you dare laughing!” 

“Oh my God, you’re so adorable,” Said Mingyu as he cupped the older’s face. “And you were giving me snarky comment before when I gave you Narnia to read?” 

“Well it was before I get too immersed in the story, so don’t you dare laugh and teased me about it.” 

“Are you sulking right now? You know you’re being to cute right now aren’t you?” 

“Shut up, where’s the pizza, I’m hungry.” 

“Oh I almost forgot about that, wait,” Mingyu walked to the counter to get the pizza he carelessly put, “I almost threw this pizza because of you, you know? I really thought there’s something going on with you.” 

“Here you go,” He putted the pizza at the coffee table and he opened it, offering Wonwoo to have the first one. “Btw, when did you get your glasses?” 

“Um, I went back to my room to get it early noon, I think? Probably not long after you went to work,” Answered Wonwoo as he eats the pizza, getting marinara sauce on the edge of his mouth which Mingyu carefully wipes off of him. 

“Aah, you look good in glasses,” 

All this time, at least in the short time between last night, this morning, and now, Wonwoo was able to control his expression when Mingyu did something nice or compliment him, he even teased Mingyu in the morning. But this is actually felt nice and Wonwoo can hide the sudden appearance of soft pink shade on his cheek. 

Mingyu then grinned when he saw the soft pink shade on the older cheek. Mingyu has prepared this time, he wants to slowly make a move on Wonwoo although his not sure how the older would react since his previous lover was a girl. 

“Stop grinning so sheepishly and just eat your pizza,” Said Wonwoo as he feeling embarrassed with the attention. 

They eat in silence, but not the kind of awkward silence, it’s more like the comfortable silence. It doesn’t bother them; it doesn’t feel awkward. They enjoy each other company. 

“Hyung, you said you want pizza, but you only ate 2 slices?” Mingyu asked worried. 

“I don’t… really eat that much…,” he paused, “and um, I enjoyed the food you prepared for me before, and that probably the first time I actually eat a good amount of food.” 

“Then why do asked for pizza?” 

“Because I don’t want you to get even more tired by preparing dinner…” Wonwoo then tried to look away. 

Mingyu let out a sincere smile, “That’s very considerate of you hyung, thank you.” 

The older then smile back, Mingyu swear Wonwoo only need a pair of kitten ears and he’d be a perfect kitten. 

“Hyung, can I ask again?” 

Now they’re already finished eating, Wonwoo is on the couch lazily lying down while reading, when Mingyu comes out of the bathroom after cleaning himself up. The older only answer it a hummed. 

“I notice that you’re still wearing my t-shirt, I thought you would change it since you went back to your apartment to get your glasses,” Mingyu asked in curiosity, he’s trying hard to hide his excitement waiting for the answer. 

“Um, I did bring some of mine here, but, um, yours is … nice. It feels… warm… and comfortable, sorry… I hope you don’t mind… and um, it also, smells like you.” Wonwoo answered, books closer to his face to help him hides. 

“Oh…, No, no, it’s okay really, I don’t mind. You can wear anything you want, just go through my wardrobe and make yourself at home hyung,” Mingyu walked quickly to his room and throw himself onto the bed after he’s done talking. The answer is definitely more than what Mingyu expected. 

Mingyu buried his face on the pillow and shrivel himself, heart is beating fast, face is hot. 

What is this, why is he doing this to me?? Is he teasing me? Does he like me? Am I being overdramatic?? What should I do?? Thought Mingyu. 

“Hey Gyu?” Called Wonwoo from in front of the door, Mingyu jumped out from his position and sit on the bed, “are you going to sleep already?” 

Wonwoo still waiting in front of the door, not sure whether to come in or not. 

“Um, yeah, I mean it’s already late, do you want to sleep now too hyung” 

“Mmhmm,” 

Mingyu not gonna lie but he’s nervous. 

“Well then, come here hyung, don’t just stand there,” Mingyu make room for Wonwoo to sleep in. The older one walked in slowly and lie on the bed as Mingyu tucked him in. 

To be frank, it’s new for the both of them. Wonwoo is also nervous just like Mingyu, but somehow, everything feels so natural and in place. 

“Hyung, do you want the light out or not?” 

“Off,” Wonwoo’s voice muffled behind the blanket as he’s trying to cover half of his face. 

After Mingyu turned the light off, he went to the bed, making sure there’s space between them, he sleeps on the very edge of the bed. Until a hand caught his t-shirt. 

“You don’t have to sleep so far… you’re gonna fall if you sleep on the very edge like that,” Said Wonwoo. 

“Oh… okay…” 

Mingyu get closer, and Wonwoo can feel the warmth radiating from Mingyu’s body. 

“Good night hyung,” 

“Good night Mingyu,”

Mingyu wakes up with a feeling of someone else’s breath near his face and found Wonwoo soundly sleeping as he opens his eyes. A smile carved in Mingyu’s face. Mingyu not sure   
when and at which point that Wonwoo started to sleep on his embrace, he (probably both) really didn’t notice anything at all. Mingyu then start stroking Wonwoo’s dishevelled hair and the movement wakes the older up. 

“Good morning,” Wonwoo said. 

“Good morning to you too,” 

“When did this happened?” Wonwoo chuckled. 

“Not sure, did you sleep well?” 

“Yes, very much, you?” 

“Like a baby,” 

Mingyu not sure what this is, he’s not sure what’s going on but decided to just go along and enjoy the moment. 

“I’m gonna make breakfast, do you want anything?” 

“Hmm, anything you make I’ll eat it,” 

“Okay, that’s really helping,” laughed Mingyu, “do you wanna get up or sleep some more?” 

“Some more,” Said Wonwoo closing his eyes again, Mingyu then try to move very carefully to get up and prepare some breakfast for the two of them. 

When Mingyu out of the room, Wonwoo slowly opened his eyes and he look at the ceiling and smile. 

At the café

“Why is he so jolly for?” Asked the tall lean guy.

“Oh hi Minghao, haven’t seen you for a while, the usual?” Answered Seokmin, the latter nodded. 

“Yeah, there’s a new artist and I’ve been trying to get him to contribute to our gallery, anyway, what’s with him?” Minghao pointed to Mingyu who’s currently humming and all giggly and smiley. 

“Remember that neighbour he falls in love with years ago? He’s living at Gyu’s place now,” 

Minghao only dazed and gasped while Seokmin served him his tea. 

“No way! How?” 

“My question exactly, but I’m not sure either, he just said, and I quoted him, it just happened,” 

“Hope it went well though…” 

And yes, throughout the day, Mingyu is not like himself. He’s more lively, more smiley, and more bubbly. Even the customer seems fascinated at his change. 

“Any progress with your neighbour?” Seok asked. 

“Oh gosh you scared me,” Said Mingyu shocked at the sudden conversation,

“Really Gyu? We’ve been asking and trying to make a conversation with you for half an hour already,” Minghao jumped in. 

“Oh, when did you get here??” Mingyu asked dumbfounded, the other only sigh in disbelieve as Mingyu giggled. 

“Heard you’re living with the neighbour now, how is it going so far?” 

“Did Seok told you???” Mingyu looked at Seokmin, “Seok????” 

“Don’t blame me, you’re the one who gets all giggly and bubbly all of a sudden, so of course he asked and I answered.” 

Again, mingyu only grinned and told his two best friend what happened last night and the morning. 

“Wow… just, wow… things are moving fast, are you sure you’re not dating him already?” Asked Seokmin. Minghao stays in silence, deeply thinking about something. 

“I know right??? I mean, this is going well right??”

The both of them look at Minghao, the more realistic and logical person between the three, and he sighed. 

“I don’t know Gyu, don’t you think… things a little weird? I’m not sure what’s going to happen in the future but I just want you to be careful with your steps.” 

Seokmin gasped and nodded in agreement when he realized that what Minghao said is right. But when Minghao sees Mingyu’s troubled face, he added, “But, just enjoy the moment for now if it what makes the both of you happy, but remember, sooner or later, you both need to make things clear.” 

Deep inside his heart, Mingyu knows what Minghao said is right, but he refuses to accept it. Everything is going well, it’s going fine, for now. And it really does going well for the both of them, month has passed since the first night Wonwoo stayed over at Mingyu’s. 

Mingyu like thing the way it is for now, having someone to go home to, someone that stays beside him, someone to see the first thing he opens his eyes in the morning, someone to be with. They have no relationship whatsoever. They never talked about it, but enjoy each other’s company. 

But it does get Mingyu restless sometimes, the fact that Wonwoo used to date a girl minimize the chances of him liking Mingyu back, the more reason not to talk nor defined their relationship. Yes, they’re very close to each other, holding hands, being in each other embraces, all the sweet stuff but not more than that, nothing sensual, nothing too intimate,   
Mingyu knows the boundaries as he’s not sure where Wonwoo positioned is. 

Overtime, Minghao’s words get to him, from time to time, he sees Wonwoo checking on his phone, waiting for something, and it gets the best of him. So one morning, Mingyu decided to bring the topic up. 

“Hey hyung,” Mingyu said while preparing their breakfast as Wonwoo stays silence and staring at his own phone. 

“Um?” He answered, “What’s wrong?” 

“Are you in a some with someone or something? Why are you keep staring at your phone like that?” Mingyu laughed dryly. 

“Oh? No, it’s nothing, just, work,”

“Oh, Okay,”

And the talk stops. 

“Well then, I gotta go to work,” Mingyu quickly said after getting himself ready when they finished their breakfast. “See you later hyung,”

SeokGyuHao Group Chat

“Where are you guys? Urgent meeting! Meet me at Hao’s office at the gallery!!! –Gyu

Wait, if we’re having a meeting why are we meeting at Hao’s office? –Seok

Same question –Hao

I DON’T KNOW I PANIC JUST GET HERE SOON –Gyu

Um, but I already at the café with Hao –Seok

 

True, you’re the one who has not arrived, can’t we just meet up at the café? I haven’t clean my office room yet –Hao

Oh, um, I’m still on my way, um, yeah let’s just talk at the café then, wait for me!

“Is something wrong with him?” Hao asked Seokmin.

“I don’t know, there’s nothing wrong with the gallery right? Because I don’t think it’s about the café,” Seokmin asked him back.

“Not that I’m aware off,” 

“GUYS!!” Mingyu shouts as he gets in the café still panting. 

“AAh you scared me!” Seokmin shouts back after being surprised by Mingyu’s sudden shout. 

“I’m sorry I’m sorry but it’s urgent,” 

“What is this all about? The Café and Gallery is doing well right?” Hao asked calmly. 

“It’s about Wonwoo…” 

“Ooh….” Said both Seokmin and Hao in unison, understanding what’s going on. 

“I think he gets himself another lover? I don’t know, but something’s weird? Does he like me or not? I mean, we’ve been living together and being close with each other, but, that’s it, and now he keeps staring at his phone??? What’s that all about?? I mean, yeah my chance is probably small due to the fact that his ex was a female?? But seriously what am I to him???” 

Hao was about to open his mouth but Mingyu cut him off even before he starts speaking,

“I know I know you’re going to say I told you so or something similar like that but seriously, what am I supposed to now?”

“First of all, don’t cut me off, second of all, no I wasn’t going to say that, have you talked to him? Have you try to confront your true feelings to him? Gyu… you do know that you’ll   
go nowhere if you guys won’t talk about it, right?” 

“Yeah Gyu, Hao’s right, we love you and we don’t want you to get hurt, but sooner or later, no matter what the answer will be, you still have to asked him yourself and tell him how   
you feel,” Seokmin added. 

While Mingyu is still in deep thought, the day still goes on and before they knew it it’s closing time already.

“Hey Gyu? Will you be okay?” Seokmin asked before they go home. 

“Yeah, no, I don’t know… we’ll see I guess,” 

“Um, Seokmin-ah…”

“Yes?”

“Can you close everything today? I mean, I’d like to go home first,” Mingyu said.

“Yes of course, fighting! And tell us what’s happening okay? Keep us updated…” And after Seokmin said it Mingyu only smile and nodded and he goes out. 

Mingyu was near the apartment when he sees Wonwoo coming out from a car in front of the apartment with a girl and they hugged. The girl gave Wonwoo a small stroke in the face before she gets in the car and drive away. Mingyu still not sure about whatever it is he just saw and he quickly turn around and went to the closest mart, grab a can of beer and drinks it right away, he took another one and pays for both at the cashier. He drinks the other can in one shot and threw the can away. After taking a deep breath he takes his walk to the apartment. 

“Hey hyung, I’m home, have you eat dinner?” Mingyu asked cheerfully as soon as he gets in. 

“Yeah I did, I went out today,” Wonwoo answered, “Have you eat?”

“Oh good then, yeah I ate already, well then I’m going to washed up and go to sleep, I’m tired today,” 

When Mingyu finished washing up, Wonwoo is still in the living room, reading, but Mingyu just walked off and quickly put himself to bed. After a few hours, Wonwoo still hasn’t gone to bed, it was already late at night. Feeling worried, Mingyu gets up and comes out of the room, finding Wonwoo looking out of the window, moonlight shines on him. 

“Why aren’t you sleeping?” Mingyu asked him, walking closer to wonwoo and lay himself on the couch, head on Wonwoo’s lap, eyes closed with his own arms about it. 

“Hi, did I wake you up?” Wonwoo strokes Mingyu’s hair.

“The bed feels empty and I wake up and you weren’t there,” Mingyu sulked, “why are you still up?” 

“Sometimes, whenever I have something to think about, I like to look up at the sky and see the stars and the moon and just basked myself in the night sky like this,” 

“Do you… have something in mind? Is… something troubling you?” 

Silences

“Mingyu-ya, we need to talk,” Is the only thing Wonwoo said before the silences comes again. 

“I think… it’s about time for to go back on my own,” 

“You were so good to me, so kind, so sweet, but I think it’s time, Mingyu-ya, are you listening?” 

Silences again

“Can I ask you something?” Mingyu puts down his arm and opens his eyes, looking straight to Wonwoo. “What are we?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Our relationship, what are we? What am I to you?” Mingyu gets up and sat down,

“Mingyu-ya…” Wonwoo weren’t able to finish his words as Mingyu suddenly kisses him. 

It was so sudden and Mingyu were holding Wonwoo tight even though the lean man tried to put on a resistance. It was hard but Wonwoo finally able to push Mingyu away, lips red and swollen, eyes teary. 

The reality quickly hits Mingyu as he sees Wonwoo’s state. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I didn’t me to be like this, I, I, I like you so much, and it’s hard for me, I always want to take great care of you, be with you, but then you go and   
hug some other girl and now you said you wanted to leave me, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Mingyu said, he tried to stroke Wonwoo’s face and hug him but the older man refuses.

Then the silences comes again

“I have no chance aren’t I?” Mingyu then laughed, “I’m sorry if I disgusted you, I’m sorry for not being able to tell you since the beginning, but what exactly am I to you? A rebound? Safety net? A care taker?”

Wonwoo slapped Mingyu hard,

“How dare you? Don’t you get it?? It has been hard for me to try to understand MY feelings whenever you’re near! You were so good to me, you’re like the perfect fit to my puzzle but I’m still wasn’t sure with what I’m feeling, everything is new for me, don’t you dare saying that’s you’re like that Kim Mingyu!” 

This is the first time Mingyu ever seen Wonwoo gets angry and raises his voice, Mingyu can’t really think right now with the sudden change of Wonwoo. 

“I just wanted to be myself for a little while to understand myself and my feeling better, to be sure about everything, to be sure that what I’m feeling is real, that I like you, that I like to be with you, and now you’re honestly being such a jerk.” 

After trying to process every words coming out from Wonwoo’s mouth, tears start swelling in Mingyu’s eyes

“Wait, why are you tearing up??? Aren’t I supposed to be the one who breaks down right now??”

Mingyu then hugs Wonwoo softly and start crying. 

“I’m sorry hyung, I do, I’m really sorry, I, I was scared, I thought if I ever told you my feelings you’re going to leave me,” 

“Idiot, why would I leave you? Even if I don’t like you back, you’re still my best man, so please stop crying, you do know even if I said I wanted to go I do still live next door do you?”

Wonwoo then chuckles when Mingyu’s still sobbing from feeling bad and stupid. 

“Do you remember? The first night we actually get close? It was me who was crying in your embrace but now it’s the opposite you big baby. You know what, if I told you I like you too so much, would you stop crying and see me already? You’re heavy,” Wonwoo said, Mingyu then bolts up eyes in disbelieve.

“Are you serious?” 

“Yeah, I made up my mind, it’s very anti-climaxing I know, but, I do like you a lot, you make me feel safe and good, I love how you radiates with warmth, how you held me, I think I, love you,” 

Mingyu then put his hand on Wonwoo’s cheek and kisses him soft and slowly this time,

“I’m sorry, our first kiss was supposed to be like this… I’m sorry I snapped before,” Mingyu said softly.

“It’s okay, I wasn’t expecting it for sure, but, it did helped me put everything together and be sure of what I feel,” Wonwoo answered, hands on the back of Mingyu’s neck. 

Their eyes locked into each other, face slowly getting closer and they kisses again under the moonlight. Mingyu starts moving his kisses from Wonwoo’s lips to his cheek, ear, neck. He slowly guides Wonwoo to lay down on the couch with him on top of Wonwoo. 

“You know, I like it when you get mad, you look hot,” Mingyu whispers as he nibbles on Wonwoo’s ear. 

“You’re such a pervert Mingyu, don’t ever realize how many times I notice you were looking at my shoulder whenever I’m wearing your t-shirt, or how many times I notice your morning wood,” 

“It’s because you’re such a tease, if I knew you like me back, I would’ve confessed to you from long ago,” Mingyu’s hand start caressing Wonwoo’s body.

“Gyu… can we… take it slow please… I, I never do anything with a guy.” The older moan as Mingyu ‘accidentally’ touches his erection.

“But, seems like you’re getting excited already,” He grinned, “I’ll stop if you want me to stop, besides, we’re just officially confesses to each other,” Mingyu gave him a last kiss on the lips before getting off from Wonwoo and sat down on the couch. 

“I won’t do anything without your consent, and I won’t do anything unless you’re ready for it, we can wait,” Mingyu said.

“Thank you for your consideration,” Wonwoo said as he takes on a sitting position as well, “But let’s not stop the kissing,” he said as he wraps his arms on Mingyu’s body. 

“I’m not the only one excited you know,” Wonwoo smirked when he sits on Mingyu’s lap only to find out that the taller man is having an erection too making Mingyu grimace. 

“I’ve always wanted to try something, can you, show me yours?” Wonwoo asked shyly trying not to look into Mingyu’s eyes. 

“Sorry?” 

“I mean, I’m not ready to do something too far, but, there’s something I can try, so, can you, um, take your clothes off,” Wonwoo said as he grabs Mingyu’s tee and took it off revealing Mingyu’s body.

Wonwoo gets off from Mingyu and kneel down in front of the couch and tried to put Mingyu’s shorts down before Mingyu stops him.

“Whoa whoa whoa, what are you doing??”

“Taking off your pants?”

“Are we sure we ready for this??” Mingyu asked still holding on his shorts tightly since Wonwoo still trying to pull it down only making his bulge even more sculpted. 

“Yeah, I think, I could at least do this, are you shy?” 

“I’M NOT” Mingyu shouts but face is red. 

“Gyu… you always take good care of me, can I try to make you feel good too? Please?” 

It was weird for Mingyu because as far as he knows this is literally Wonwoo’s first time with a guy but he really takes the initiative and his sad kitten looks really just pushing it, he’d literally do anything for Wonwoo with this puss in boots look. 

“Oh God I can’t believe we’re doing this,” Mingyu gave up his fight and lets Wonwoo pull his shorts down, exposing his erect cock to the air springing high. 

“You’re going commando? No wonder I can feel your morning wood when we’re sleeping, why is everything about you are all big, you put me to shame,” Wonwoo said as he observed Mingyu’s exposed body and dick, the younger only lean back and tried to hide his face feeling embarrassed. 

Wonwoo gave mingyu an experimental stroke making Mingyu moaned from the touch. 

“Am I doing this right?” Wonwoo asked innocently.

“Yeah, just, do it, like how you do yours,” Mingyu stutters, finally able to open his eyes and sees Wonwoo who already starts stroking his own as well. 

“Well in that case,” Wonwoo then stops his stroking on Mingyu’s cock and spit in his own hand and then starts stroking Mingyu’s cock again, making sure the whole shaft is coated   
with saliva. “I… like to stroke mine with spit,” He said shyly, “I don’t like lotion that much,” he added. 

Wonwoo stoped stroking his own cock and starts using both hands on Mingyu’s. he tighten his hold and giving it a squeeze. 

“Is that how you like to do it hyung?” Mingyu asked panting

“Shut up,” Wonwoo embarrassed

“Hyung play with my balls please,” Wonwoo then uses one hand to stroke and the other to play with mingyu’s balls. 

“Why are even your balls big? Don’t you even jerk off or something?” 

“Hyung if you keep saying things like that I’m gonna cum soon,” Mingyu said in moaning mess, his own hand massaging his chest. 

“Do you like dirty talks Mingyu-ya? Are you close? Do you like it when my lean hand stroking your big fat juicy cock? Does it feels good to touch your chest like that huh? How long have you been waiting for this? I bet you touch yourself while imagining it was me the whole time aren’t you?” 

Wonwoo speeds up his stroking, spitting more saliva to Mingyu’s cock making it wet and slick, Mingyu’s body is wriggling.

“Shit hyung, I’m gonna cum,” Mingyu shot his load all over his abs, chest going up and down from panting heavily but Wonwoo didn’t stop stroking, smearing the cum that oozes out after the shot, “Aah hyung stop it hurts aaah” But Wonwoo didn’t stop and keep going fast and hard making Mingyu cum for the second time. 

“The fuck hyung? What was that??” Mingyu asked dumbfounded. 

“I, I guess, I get too carried away… Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom,” Wonwoo stood up quickly already putting his own erection back in his short, as he was about to go, Mingyu holds his hand and pull him to the couch.

“Now where do you think you’re going Mister? An eye for an eye, good deed must be return, so I’ll return the favour,” Mingyu pinned him down but Wonwoo keeps his legs together so that his pants wont get pulled down. “Now looks who’s embarrassed??” 

“Hyung, I promise I won’t anything too far, do you trust me?” Mingyu tries to reassures Wonwoo, the latter then nodded and start to loosen up. 

Now Mingyu kneel down and before he pulls the short down, he looks at Wonwoo one more time,

“Don’t laugh at me,” Wonwoo said before Mingyu pulls his short down. 

Mingyu then excruciatingly pulls Wonwoo’s short slowly, revealing the lean cock to the cold air.

“Wow hyung, you’re so beautifull, look at you, so lean, so clean, you trimmed?” 

“Gyu I’m embarrassed, I’m not… big like you” He said shyly, trying to cover himself but Mingyu pushes his hands away, eyes still admiring the treat in front of him. 

“Non sense! Do you know? I actually already has a crush on you since the first few times we met, and um, the wall is not that thick, and um, I kinda, heard, you and and your ex-girlfriend, and you have to give yourself credit, it sounds like you did her good” 

Mingyu still admiring the scene, hand touching and caressing Wonwoo’s lean thigh. 

“Hyung, can I, please, taste you?” Wonwoo then nodded, he understands what Mingyu means. 

Mingyu then gets his face closer to Wonwoo’s cock, smelling the musk scent, breathing over it before finally putting it in his mouth, slowly taking the whole shaft without gagging. 

It wasn’t hard for Mingyu, for him, Wonwoo has the perfect size of dick. Mingyu keep bobbing up and down, hand still caressing Wonwoo’s thigh, other hand start groping   
Wonwoo’s upper body while the older is in ecstasy and moaning mess.

“Shit Mingyu, wow, do you, have magic mouth or something, shit,” Wonwoo said, hand starts grabbing Mingyu’s head, holding it down and Mingyu lets him fuck his mouth. After a few times Mingyu uses his power to let go and cough. 

“Sorry, did I hurt you?” Wonwoo asked worried

“No it’s okay, hyung, can you, put it in?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I want it, inside me,”

“Wait, wait, wait, are you sure we’re ready?” 

“Do you know how long I’ve been wanting for this? Do me like how you did your ex, make me feel good, please hyung?” 

“But it’s different Gyu… I never do it with a guy…” 

“There’s always the first time, I’d be happy to be your first,” Mingyu convinced him, “You don’t have to do anything if you don’t want too, I’ll do it myself if you don’t mind.” 

Mingyu then sucks on his own finger making sure it’s wet enough and start prepping himself, gently fingering himself in front of Wonwoo.

The scene was too much for Wonwoo, seing big muscular Mingyu actually fingering himself just for Wonwoo’s cock. Wonwoo then starts stroking his own cock in line with Mingyu’s fingering.

“Fuck it Gyu, get up here, let’s do it,” 

Mingyu then smiled, showing his canine, he then swap places with Wonwoo. Mingyu lay on the couch, legs spreading showing Wonwoo his hole as Wonwoo try to positioned himself.

“Will you be okay? Do I just put it in?”

“Relax hyung, do what you wanna do, it’s not much different than doing it with a girl, you don’t have to be gentle with me,” 

“Alright, gosh I can’t believe this, I’ll go in then” Wonwoo slowly pushes his hard cock into Mingyu’s hole. “Fuck, Gyu it’s too tight, are you sure?” 

“Just keep going,” Mingyu makes some gibberish sound. 

After trying to push it slowly, Wonwoo managed to push it all in, he then starts to move slowly but the friction is just too good for him, it’s warm and tight. Wonwoo lets his body take control of him and starts thrusting Mingyu’s hard while the younger is in a moaning mess. 

“Gyu is it good? Am I doing it right? Huh?”

“Oh God, shit, fuck hyung, no wonder your ex was so loud, damn it,” Mingyu’s cock has gone hard again ever since the fingering and not it’s gotten even harder, Mingyu uses his   
hand and start stroking himself along with Wonwoo’s thrust. 

A few more thrust and stroke and Mingyu reach his limit, he shot another load for the third time of the night. The orgasm makes him clench his butt making it tighter for Wonwoo.

“Fuck it Gyu I’m gonna cum,” 

“Just cum inside if you want,” 

“No,” He pulled out his cock quickly and he grabs Mingyu neck, making his face closer to his cock and then he starts stroking crazily.

“Aahh, gaah Gyu,” a few more stroke and he came in Mingyu’s face, he keeps stroking until everything is out and he smeared the top of his cock in Mingyu’s face near his lips   
which Mingyu gladly kiss and suck some more tasting Wonwoo’s cum. 

The both then plop down on the couch breathing heavily. 

“Well, that escalated quickly,” Wonwoo said.

“I know right…” 

“Do you mean it? When you that you’ve been having crush with me?”

“Yes, it’s embarrassing honestly, since at the time I knew you already had a girlfriend,”

“But you still stole my heart in the end,” He smiled to Mingyu.

“I still can’t believe it even now, are you sure you like me too?” 

“Mingyu-ya, we literally just had sex,” 

“I know, but still,”

“I do Kim Mingyu, I do love you, you stole my heart,” 

“I love you too, now, do you want to take a shower and clean up?” 

“Pick me up, I’m too tired,” Wonwoo smiled, then Mingyu smiled as he gets up and pick Wonwoo up to the bathroom and clean himself and Wonwoo.

**Author's Note:**

> PS: This isn't what I had in mind originally but it somehow become like this lol, hopefully I can write more meanie / minwon stories in the future and other pairing too, let me know if you have particular ship you'd like to read. thank you~


End file.
